


Ненавистная рознь мира сего

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Consensual Sex, Demons, Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), F/F, Genderswap, Mild Gore, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Они всегда были вместе, две сестры, две дочери Спарды, две полукровки, единственные во всем мире, уникальные. Они были друг у друга, и в то же время были так пусты, так ненормально друг от друга далеки, ведь нет непреодолимее расстояния, чем кожа, мясо и кости.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ненавистная рознь мира сего

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Вергилия и Данте никогда друг друга не теряли и вместе занялись Темен-ни-гру.   
> А также, кхм, отличный от канона способ открытия портала в ад.

— Мы на месте, — сказала Вергилия, задумчиво окинув большое круглое помещение взглядом.

— Это и есть врата в ад? — усмехнулась Данте, развернувшись вокруг своей оси. От движения полы плаща распахнулись, обнажая грудь. Данте ничего не надевала под плащ из какого-то ребяческого принципа и желания выделываться. Оно было у них в крови, но Вергилия всегда отрицала то, что его разделяет. — Как-то не очень впечатляет.

— Дай мне амулет, — велела Вергилия. Данте сняла его с груди, помялась, разглядывая красный камень и оглаживая пальцами оправу из серебра. Расставаться с материнским подарком ей было жаль, но так было нужно. Вергилия уже сто раз объясняла ей, почему и зачем, и промедление здесь и сейчас было просто недопустимым. С сестрой все же не пришлось спорить: Данте отдала ей свою часть амулета, и Вергилия сняла с шеи и свою.

На то, чтобы исполнить первую часть ритуала, не потребовалось много времени. Амулеты, будто под воздействием энергии, витавшей в сгустившемся холодном воздухе, вздрогнули в ее руках и соединились сами собой. Данте тихо стояла напротив, смотрела на это с опаской и неясной тенью сомнения, которая Вергилии совершенно не нравилась. Они столько вынашивали этот план, столько говорили об этом, и сейчас будет совсем не время отступать.

Части амулета, сплавившиеся в одну, медленно опустились в залитое светом отверстие в полу. От него веяло сжатой энергией, от которой все сильнее густел воздух. Свет на мгновение стал ярче, но быстро вернулся к прежнему своему виду. Ничто не выдавало то, что только что во врата был брошен первый ключ.

— И чего теперь? — пробормотала Данте.

Вергилия взглянула на нее: у сестры на лице было озадаченное и смущенное выражение. Она вообще-то прекрасно знала, что теперь. Это они тоже обсуждали, причем столько раз, что у Вергилии это не вызывало внутри ничего подобного. Данте же была так очаровательно человечна.

— Подойди ко мне, — сказала Вергилия. Данте подошла, обойдя отверстие в полу по дуге.

От нее веяло волнением и вместе с тем легким нездоровым возбуждением, в котором совершенно не было ничего человеческого. Демоница внутри нее, пробудившаяся совсем недавно, так взволнованно замерла от предвкушения того, что последует дальше. Вергилия чувствовала, как отчетливо точно так же собственная демоническая сторона отзывается на происходящее.

Это просто часть ритуала, необходимая, чтобы наконец добиться того, к чему они шли столько лет.

У них одна душа на двоих, но она разделена на два тела. И это неправильно, так не должно было быть. Но так есть, и им приходилось работать с тем, что имеется.

— Странная хрень, — сказала Данте, когда Вергилия протянула к ней руку и коснулась холодными пальцами разом закаменевшего пресса. Кожа Данте была горячей, и под ней текла кровь Спарды. Они были так близко, так близко, и в то же время так ненавистно и мучительно разделенно. И ничто никогда не злило Вергилию сильнее, чем это.

Им нужно было родиться одним существом. Целым. Правильным. А вместо этого родились две полукровки, две неполноценные половины, и как же им повезло, что среди демонов, крови и огня они не потеряли друг друга. И лишь вместе могли быть чем-то правильным. Вергилие казалось: Данте никогда этого не понимала. И это тоже так сильно злило ее.

Даже сейчас, ведь у Данте такое растерянное выражение, будто она и не хочет этого. Будто она не чувствует того же порыва содрать друг с друга кожу, чтобы стать одним целым.

Но… здесь они не для этого.

У них есть задача, и сейчас их слияние — это не цель, а средство. Средство, к которому они никогда ранее не прибегали. И, казалось, Данте даже не думала об этом. Никогда в ее глазах не мелькало ничего подобного при взгляде на Вергилию, и ту это оставляло с отвергнутым жжением под ребрами. И даже когда демоница Данте пробудилась, ничего не изменилось.

Пусть сейчас они здесь ради врат в ад, пусть Данте согласилась лишь ради этого, Вергилия надеялась показать ей — показать, как правильно, как должно быть между ними. Да, она должна быть сосредоточена на другом, но от ее прикосновений у сестры кожа обрастала прочнейшей броней, и все чертовское лезло наружу.

Это был хороший знак.

И, конечно же, это необходимо для ритуала.

Они — второй ключ от врат. Ровно как соединились половинки амулета, должны соединиться и они. Душа должна сплавиться воедино, преодолев барьер из костей, плоти и кожи, и только тогда их кровь подойдет к замочной скважине.

Вергилия медленно подняла руку выше по торсу Данте, и красная чешуя растеклась по ее коже волной. Данте задышала тяжелее. Это было больно, Вергилия знала, но сестра не шевелилась и не стремилась отпрянуть. Только дышала. Вергилия не смотрела ей в лицо, следила за чешуей, чувствовала, как точно такая же, только синяя, начинает разрастаться на ее теле — пока еще под одеждой, ткань могла врасти под кожу только в полном триггере.

— Очень странная хрень, — сказала Данте опять, шепотом, и дыхание огладило Вергилие лицо. Она вскинула глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Данте, но та следила за ее рукой. Ладонь легла по центру груди, и Вергилия ощутила частое-частое сердцебиение в собственных венах.

Это должно было быть ее сердце. Их общее.

— Сдайся демонице, Данте, — сказала Вергилия шепотом, и Данте подняла на нее глаза: огромные и горящие.

И тогда Вергилия ее поцеловала.

Огненная буря разожглась, и мыслей не осталось. Кожа на лице лопнула, и чешуя охватила все тело болезненной душной волной, сметающей все человеческое, и когтистыми лапами они вцепились друг в друга до крови. Они попали в те мгновения, когда чешуя была еще мягкой, и кровь полилась на пол. Еще не общая, нет.

Части целого почувствовали близость и устремились друг к другу, раскрывая пасти и стремясь сожрать, поглотить, стремясь стереть границу из отвратительно разъединенных физических оболочек. Вергилия зарычала, из спины, разрывая плоть и шкуру, показались крылья, и она обхватила ими Данте, сминая, норовя изломать, чтобы потом собрать снова. Клыки порвали губы, и Вергилия потянула кровь, глотая жадно, захлебываясь и давясь, и Данте не осталась перед ней в долгу. Ее когти, огромные, острые, проламывали каменную чешую.

Как быстро Данте растеряла все то человеческое, что было в ней! Вергилия бы порадовалась, приятно посмаковала бы этот момент, если бы не выжигающий ее изнутри голод пожара, если бы не обезумевшее желание стать ближе, вплавиться в ее кости, как всегда должно было быть.

Вергилия подалась вперед рывком, и уронила их обеих на каменный пол. Она удержалась сверху, притираясь к Данте вплотную, проезжаясь чешуей по чешуе, и это вызвало в телах бесконтрольную восхитительную по силе дрожь. Вергилия отстранилась, не сдержавшись, надавила Данте на горло лапой и заглянула в лавовые глаза. Данте раскрывала пасть, хватала воздух, раскалившийся и загустевший, как карамель, как кровь, как время в жаркий летний день. Но только сейчас не лето, и карамели рядом нет, а вот крови — полно, и так правильно, так нужно.

Кровь заливала пол, растекалась по его рельефу, оставляя рисунок.

Рисунок, как на чешуе Данте, и Вергилия пробовала языком черные полосы на ее бедрах под аккомпанемент грохочущих сердец. Еще немного — и останется одно на двоих. Так надо, так надо, так правильно, так…

Данте рычала — надрывно, на одной ноте. Тянула лапы, тянула крылья, рвала когтями шкуру, и она свисала лохмотьями, и раны зарастали так быстро, а Вергилию сжирало нездоровое лихорадочное возбуждение, и оно же точно так же сжирало Данте. Вергилия чувствовала ее, как себя. Чувствовала ее, пылающую мокрым жаром, вдыхала терпкий соленый запах крови и царапала язык о чешую, жадно вкушая Данте и вытягивая из нее энергию вместе с надрывным растерянным воем.

Никогда-никогда они не испытывали такого, никакой человек не способен ощутить и выдержать ту бурю, в какую попали они ради того, чтобы стать ключом для адских врат.

Вергилия могла сколько угодно врать: себе, Данте, миру, но дело ведь не только во вратах. Конечно, нет, дело в пустоте, мерзкой, как белый шум. Они всегда были вместе, две сестры, две дочери Спарды, две полукровки, единственные во всем мире, уникальные. Они были друг у друга, и в то же время были так пусты, так ненормально друг от друга далеки, ведь нет непреодолимее расстояния, чем кожа, мясо и кости.

Данте нужна была ей, как воздух. Как кости. Как кровь.

Как…

Как сила.

Вергилия слизывала эту силу с ее бедер, с их внутренних сторон, мокрых не то от крови, не то от возбуждения, на вкус все слилось в одну жгучую сладкую боль.

Тогда Вергилия упала на бок, не стремясь больше напирать, и тогда Данте, ошеломленная и взъерошенная, с дыбящейся изодранной чешуей, наконец, коснулась ее в ответ, не хватаясь бестолково, а оглаживая, пробуя, и тогда они поцеловались-укусили опять, и ложе из крови все никак не высыхало.

Она чувствовала, как стирались границы собственного сознания и тела. Чувствовала, как Данте поглощает ее, и Вергилия поглощала ее в ответ, и части срастались в единое целое. Огромное, правильное, нужное, и белый шум, наконец, сменялся чем-то отчетливым, осознанным и сытым.

Тело вжималось в тело, терлось о чешую, лихорадочно ища больше жара, жгучего и невыносимого, оставляющегося после себя одни только угли вместо костей, а кровь лилась-лилась-лилась, сплав металлов, соединенных на уровне атомов под воздействием высоких температур.

Имена теряли значение и оставались там же, где остался белый шум.

Сила. Сила текла, прорываясь в кипящий бесполезный людской мир, и ад был похож на извержение вулкана, точно так же, как накативший пик ощущений, что не оставил ни капли воздуха в легких.

И…

Все исчезло.

Белый шум заполнил вены, а под веками стало бело и замелькали черные мушки, и сознание сомкнулось до крохотной клетки тела, тесной, ненавистной, и внутри зарокотало от досады, а Вергилия не находила в себе сил подняться, оглушенная и уставшая. Она слышала дыхание Данте рядом. Частое, заполошное, может, испуганное и растерянное, но она была в порядке.

Сил, чтобы взглянуть, не было.

Желания — тоже. Ведь снова два разных тела. Снова эта ненавистная рознь.

— Получилось? — прошептала Данте, кажется, спустя очень много лет.

Вергилия открыла глаза.

Воздух был залит кровью, а Башня дрожала.

— Да.


End file.
